A Journey to Nowhere
by Dark Eilik
Summary: A troll heads out on the beginning of his training, along the way he finds some friends, and that sometimes, you never really know why you do things, but it's the final result that matters, and sometimes, you need all the luck you can muster.


**First off, before we get onto the story, I would just like to say hello, and sorry for not finishing or even continuing that X-over I started. I will however be continuing this I believe, if I get enough people wanting me to. So please people, review, Review, REVIEW. I love it when you do, and it helps me know what I can make better. now, before I ramble further, let us get on with the story, I hope you enjoy.**

A troll swayed his legs as he hung from a branch, counting seconds before launching himself with his strong, lanky arms forward, grasping out to grab the next branch in his view. He would catch the branch in his grasp, hoisting himself to sit atop it, softly whistling to himself an old Darkspear folksong. He peered through the leaves, catching sight of his prey. The large cat rummaged through the rotten foliage on the ground, completely disinterested in what it was doing. the troll grinned, his tusks raising slightly as his green lips curled around them.

"Dis beah too easeh mon," He whispered to himself, just before his foot slipped, sending his lower jaw into the branch, and the troll careening down to the ground. The troll let out a loud gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs, after he caught his breath, he attempted to push himself up, hearing a sickening crack emanate from beneath him. Peering down slowly he let out a small sigh as he realized he had landed on the large cat, fracturing its spine in the process.

"Luckeh break ah guess," He muttered to himself as he ripped a tuft of fur from the animal, stuffing it into a leather pouch on his side. He huffed as he spun around, swaying his arms as he began the trek back toward the center of the island.

"Jekra! Joo be back earleh mon!" An older troll would call to the younger one that had just arrived at the training grounds. Jekra would nod, rubbing the back of his neck, "Aye, fell on da last one." He would mutter, the other troll went quiet for a moment, before breaking out into laughter.

"Bahaha! Dat's what joo get, joo can't half-ass tings anehmoah." Smirking, the troll would hand Jekra a small bag, taking him by the shoulder he would lead Jekra to a small pit. "Now, joo final test. Ja be 'avin ta take down dis fishfolk we be keepin'." The troll would nod, motioning to the obviously irked naga slithering around a reed cage. Jekra would blink as he peered at the obviously larger creature, the sun shining off of its vivid blue scales. The naga woud merely glare back, shooting the young troll a death-glare.

"D-dis be all Jekra gotta do?" He would stammer out, peering to his elder. The older troll would smirk, nodding before the door of the cage was released, landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Jekra would blink, jumping at the noise as the naga bolted for him, the troll reacting by swiftly grabbing the daggers from his sides. The naga's tail went for the lanky troll's ankle, wrapping around it it would whip back, in an attempt to trip the troll. Jekra would blink, stars coming to his eyes as he hits the ground backwards, shaking his head lightly to loosen his vision.

The Naga hissed loudly before it lunged downward with its claws, attempting to grasp around Jekra's neck, swinging a dagger up the troll managed to nick the iside of the fish-person's wrist, drawing blood and causing the creature to flinch. The naga hissed in pain as Jekra lashed out with his other arm, almost in a slingshot effect, jabbing the blade into the naga's chest. Enraged enough, the fish-person would charge, Jekra leaping to jump over its back he would land face-first in the dust behind it as there would be a loud snap, and suddenly the creature was still. The elder seemed to be shocked in silence as Jekra pushed himself to his feet.

Jekra would groan, rubbing his nose as he would turn, peering at the naga, having impaled itself on one of the posts surrounding the pit. Jekra grinned to himself, turning to peer at his elder, who was sitting, hand over his face.

"Jus' go ta Vol'jin, 'e can send ya on yer way." The older troll would mutter, hand still over his face. The younger troll would grin, clambering out of the pit he would face the hut on the far side of the island, nodding to himself as he began to lumber that direction.

"Alrigh' mon, ah will be ou' o' yer weah. Guess ah just got dat skill. Dat or realleh luckeh." He would respond to his elder as he swayed his arms, sheathing the two crude daggers on his sides once more. The elder calling after him, "Luck ain' be a replacemen' foah skill!"

As Jekra closed in on the hut his long ears would perk, hearing a heated argument inside the hut while Vol'jin seemed to be muttering to a different trainee. The young troll would blink, crossing his lanky arms as he would move to the edge of the doorway. Eventually a lighter voice would mutter a farewell, and footsteps closer together than any troll's would move to the door. Jekra watched as a young elven female hustled out the door, turning to give him a glare as she pulled a red mask over her mouth and nose, her silver hair shining in the sunlight. She ran off, leaping up as she hit the outer fence, using it to vault into the island jungle's canopy, and dissappearing. Jekra witnessed this in fascination, wondering to himself why a young elf would find herself way out in the Echo Isles. He would shrug as he turned, moving to step inside the hut before he was smacked in the face by a larger troll's hand, stopping him.

"Ah, ah young'n, joo don' 'ere ah been witnessin' joo work." A larger troll bellowed out slowly as the young troll raised a hand to rub his nose for the second time this day. "Joo...er...joo get ta skip a few trainin' go directleh to da hill... No even thinkin' of stoppin' in Sen'jin, directleh to the orceh's guard ou'pos'." The much larger troll, who Jekra recognized as his esteemed leader would abruptly shove a pair of bracers in the young troll's face, leading him to the shore. Jekra blinked, stuffing the bracers inside the pouch on his side before peering to Sen'Jin across the way.

"Jekra got a promotion!" He would yell, before diving into the warm waves, all the while as he swam voices across Echo Isles could be heard echoing: "Bullshi'!"

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of A Journey to Nowhere, I would love for people to review, let me know if you want more, and remember, I am always open for constructive criticism! Until next time, Ja mata.**


End file.
